


The Sinners

by Joker_Coker



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongdae es un chico nuevo que llega al pueblo. En una de sus primeras misas, Jongdae conoce a Kim Joonmyun, el sobrino del pastor, un ángel caído del cielo. Pero... ¿Los ángeles caídos no son demonios en realidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: En este fic se tocan temas religiosos haciendo presencia al pecado y etc etc si no eres de miente abierta mejor no lo leas.

Aquella mañana sentado en uno de los bancos de madera de la iglesia, Jongdae se sentía mucho más emocionado de lo normal. Era la primera vez desde que se habían mudado que asistía a la misa del domingo. Para algunos jóvenes de hoy en día ir a la iglesia es un rollo, pero para él esa simple acción le llenaba por dentro de una calidez y satisfacción infinita.

Su madre devota desde joven le había instruido en su religión y desde que Chen podía recordar acompañaba a su familia al templo siempre que podía. Adoraba ver la calidez y la humildad que todos los ciudadanos aportaban, ancianas que realizaban sus oraciones agradeciéndole al señor por un día más de vida, o incluso algún hombre que rezaba pidiendo algo más de fortuna para sus hijos. Jongdae sabía que su Dios era justo y que todos ellos en algún momento recibirían todo lo que se merecían o incluso más.

La iglesia era moderna, seguramente llevaba unos seis o siete años construida, un templo nuevo en una urbanización pequeña en la que todos los vecinos se conocían y ayudaban. Para Jongdae haberse cambiado de su pueblo a aquel lugar había sido un gran paso, allí se sentía a gusto, con positividad y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Contempló las paredes adornadas con grandes ventanales desde los cuales podía ver el jardín que rodeaba el edificio, al lado derecho se encontraba el órgano y el coro, Jongdae siempre había querido participar en él, pero en su anterior iglesia no había podido por falta de miembros.

Cuando el sermón llegó al tiempo de oraciones y cánticos la piel del joven se erizó al contemplar como un gran número de gente se acercaba a la zona y se colocaban en sus posiciones según su tipo de voz. En el órgano se colocó un chico más o menos de su estatura con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos caídos y unas manos perfectas que cualquier amante de la música sabría apreciar, a su lado dos chicos; uno extremadamente alto y el otro considerablemente más bajo y con la piel blanquecina se colocaban con las guitarras preparadas y el atril con las partituras delante.

Jongdae estaba emocionado, un coro, aquella pequeña población tenía un coro y vaya coro, no estaba formado solamente por ancianos sino que varios jóvenes y personas de mediana edad también se unían al conjunto. La música comenzó a sonar después de que un chico de piel blanca, mirada decidida y sonrisa seductora diese el primer tiempo con sus manos guiando a todos y dirigiéndoles con total armonía.  
El corazón de Jongdae dio un vuelco, aquellas canciones que siempre canturreaba con timidez salieron de sus labios acompañando al coro que con sus poderosas voces adornaban el sermón de la tarde con algo más de calidez y amor hacia su Señor. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro no podía desaparecer e incluso se ensanchó cuando se percató como el joven director del coro se giraba hacia él y le observaba con atención y algo de asombro.

La misa terminó con total satisfacción para todos los presentes. Jongdae esperaba en una esquina apartada mientras su madre hablaba con el reverendo. Le gustaba ver como al fin su madre volvía a sonreír después de la muerte de su padre, pero algo le sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz dulce, algo aguda pero a la vez atrevida.

—Te he oído antes —el joven director del coro le habló a sus espaldas sorprendiéndole—. Me has impresionado, vaya voz.

—¡Oh! Gracias, bueno es algo que he heredado de mi padre, él también tenía una buena voz —añadió Jongdae restándole importancia al alago—. La verdad es que me he quedado impresionado con vuestra actuación, sois muy buenos.

—Gracias, aunque todo se debe a nuestro trabajo, ¡ah! —contestó el joven director con una sonrisa burlona—. Y el amor incondicional hacia nuestro Señor.

Jongdae asintió esperando a que el joven se presentase, sintiéndose algo incómodo sin saber que decir para no parecer un estúpido.  
—¿Eres nuevo aquí verdad? El chico que se mudó a la casa de los Do, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó directamente sin recelo—. Soy Kim Junmyeon el sobrino del reverendo y director del coro de la iglesia, encantado de conocerte.

—Eh… Sí, sí claro —rió nervioso Jongdae a causa de la naturalidad implícita en las palabras del mayor—. Encantado de conocerte, no sabía que el reverendo tenía un sobrino.

—Bueno sí, reconocidos solamente me tiene a mí —bromeó Junmyeon mientras miraba travieso a su tío, pero en el momento en el que éste se giró borró aquella sonrisa pícara y dibujó en su rostro una expresión angelical para saludarle—. No he parado de pensar en ello desde que dejamos la actuación, sé que es precipitado y puede que te parezca una locura pero, ¿qué te parece unirte al coro? Nos haría falta un cantante principal, el anterior se fue del vecindario hace unos meses y desde aquella hay algunas piezas que nos son imposibles de interpretar —añadió mirando hacia sus manos, para después clavar su mirada intensa y segura en los ojos de Jongdae.

—Yo… bueno no sé qué decir, la verdad…

—No tienes que responderme ahora —le interrumpió Junmyeon—. Puedes pensártelo y me lo dices el lunes en el instituto, si te parece bien claro.

—Sí, claro. Será mejor que me lo piense, no quiero dar una respuesta de la que luego me arrepienta —rió Jongdae observando como la mirada de Junmyeon le analizaba de arriba abajo.

Jongade entró a su casa entusiasmado, no había parado de hablarle a su madre del coro y de la invitación que Junmyeon le había dado. La mujer parecía tan emocionada como él y eso era un detalle a tener en cuenta para el joven. Jongdae subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dejó caer en la cama sacando su teléfono móvil, antes de que su madre se acercase a ellos, Junmyeon le había dado su teléfono móvil murmurando un «así podremos hablar más» antes de alejarse con esa sonrisa dulce que al parecer a todos los adultos les gustaba.

«Hola, siento molestarte pero quería decirte que me ha encantado conocerte y que bueno, estoy entusiasmado con la invitación a unirme al coro»

«¿eh?

¡OOOOOOH! ¡Eres Jongdae! xD

Es que aún no había guardado tu número en el teléfono y no sabía quién eras!

¿En serio? Me alegra saberlo :D»

«XDD No pasa nada, yo lo guardé al momento. Soy mucho más rápido. e.e»

«Bueno hay veces que es mejor disfrutar de las cosas despacio. ;)»

«Pues tendré que ponerme frenos xD»

«Hahaha, no te preocupes aprenderás rápido.»

Jongdae se había quedado dormido antes de poder contestarle, pero aún así la sonrisa no se había borrado de sus labios. El fin de semana había pasado sin ningún altibajo, vivía feliz, haciendo lo que le gustaba y en un lugar que le agradaba. Su madre había hecho nuevos amigos y sus vecinos eran encantadores, al parecer la vida de Jongdae volvía a tener sentido. El joven chico agradecía que los tiempos duros después de la muerte de su padre ya no estuviesen presentes y que su vida a pesar de ser tranquila tuviese una calma por fin.

Cuando llegó el lunes Jongdae estaba ansioso, no sólo por volver a clase sino porque finalmente aceptaría la invitación para unirse al coro. Junmyeon le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que le esperaría en el comedor y que allí podrían hablar sin problemas mientras almorzaban. Cuando llegó el momento Jongdae corrió hacia el lugar y contempló a Junmyeon leyendo un libro, algo alrededor de él lo hacía increíblemente atrayente, no sabía muy bien el qué, pero bajo esa mirada tierna había un brillo de picardía que le llamaba la atención de sobremanera. Se quedó unos minutos observándole antes de entrar y caminar hacia él con total naturalidad, algo le decía que Junmyeon haría que su nueva vida fuese un poco más emocionante.

—Hola —llamó la atención del joven director del coro mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Siento haber tardado pero es que ponerse al día en un instituto nuevo cuesta lo suyo —rió ante el comentario.

—¡Hola! —le saludó Junmyeon cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su mochila—. No pasa nada, estaba entretenido. Ha sido un día duro, ¿no? —le miró dulcemente—. Espero no haberte dado más presión con respecto a la respuesta de la invitación, no te sientas obligado a nada, ¿eh?

—En absoluto —rió Jongdae mientras se relajaba un poco más—. De hecho ya tenía la respuesta el día después de que me lo hubieses preguntado —se detuvo un momento para volver a fijarse en esa mirada de cachorro de Junmyeon, algo dentro de él se removía cada vez que el mayor sonreía y clavaba sus pupilas en él—. Sí, acepto. Formaré parte del coro.

Después de aquella decisión Jongdae había abierto una nueva puerta en su vida, tenía amigos y aficiones nuevas, se divertía con ellos y disfrutaba de cada momento. Baekhyun, el muchacho encargado del órgano en el coro se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, ambos compartían ese sentido del humor tan característico y disfrutaban burlándose cariñosamente de Chanyeol cuando éste se ruborizaba al cruzarse con Sulli por los pasillos. Yixing en cambio tenía un humor más tranquilo, algo cortante en ocasiones, pero dulce, de los tres muchachos del coro era el que menos tiempo pasaba en los ensayos, puesto que no pertenecía a esa iglesia pero le habían abierto las puertas para que fuese integrante del coro.

Jongdae había encajado con todos a la perfección, su voz fuerte y poderosa era admirada entre los asistentes a los sermones y misas, además de que algunas de las chicas de las cercanías comenzaban a interesarse por él. Se sentía bien pero no estaba completamente satisfecho. Junmyeon continuaba siendo dulce y amable pero nada más. Ni una conversación después de los ensayos, e incluso cuando éste le mandaba algún mensaje al teléfono el mayor respondía cortante, aunque con educación.

En la cabeza del joven cantante pasaban ideas estúpidas, incluso alguna noche no pudo contraer el sueño buscando un por qué hacia el comportamiento de Junmyeon. Baekhyun le había insistido que pasase, que Junmyeon siempre era así, que nunca mostraba su verdadera cara, a veces Yixing decía que el director del coro era como la luna, hermoso pero que ocultaba una parte de él bastante interesante. Jongdae no dejaba de darle vueltas a los comentarios de sus amigos, si de verdad existía esa cara necesitaba conocerla, quería saber qué era lo que escondía Kim Junmyeon bajo esa sonrisa dulce y sus buenos modales.

Muchas tardes los chicos después de los ensayos salían a divertirse, pero aquella tarde noche Jongdae se ofreció para ayudar a Junmyeon a recoger las partituras y limpiar un poco la sala de ensayo. Al joven director aquello lo cogió por sorpresa pero no se negó, tan sólo sonrió y asintió dulcemente. Jongdae volvió a retorcerse por dentro pensando en que era lo que pensaba realmente Junmyeon y en una manera para descubrirlo.

Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio, Junmyeon terminando de anotar las correcciones de aquella tarde y Jongdae recogiendo las sillas, pero para cuando ya casi había terminado el menor decidió acercarse a su director para intentar romper ese maldito silencio incómodo.

—Hoy ha sido un buen ensayo, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la mesa dejando que el músculo de su brazo se marcase a través de su camisa.

—Sí, he quedado plenamente satisfecho —sonrió divertido sin apartar la vista de los papeles—. La verdad es que desde que has entrado me has sorprendido en cada ensayo, creo que he hecho una buena caza contigo.

Jongdae rió y se sentó en el borde de la mesa disfrutando de los piropos que su director le hacía, sintiéndose ciertamente orgulloso por, de alguna manera, levantar el interés de Junmyeon hacia él. Suspiró y se lamió los labios antes de contestarle.

—Me gusta sorprenderte, soy un chico que guarda muchos secretos —rió divertido ante esa broma que podía resultar atrevida, y que en aquel caso lo era. Las ganas de ver a Junmyeon como realmente era estaban rasgando la capa de inseguridad de Jongdae de una manera abrumadora.

—Vaya, vaya… —añadió Junmyeon dejando a un lado los papeles y girándose hacia el cantante que le miraba desde arriba sin apartarse un segundo de él—. Entonces debería el plantearme darte algunas indicaciones que me he guardado para mí, a la espera de que esos secretos salgan a la luz.

—Hazlo director —afirmó Jongdae guiñándole un ojo y riendo divertido.

Las risas del joven fueron silenciadas de manera inesperada, un fuerte sonido provocado por el arrastrar de una silla que a continuación cayó al suelo y los labios de Junmyeon apresando los de Jongdae cogieron al chico por sorpresa.

Jongdae estaba paralizado, Junmyeon estaba besando sus labios de manera lujuriosa, segura y atrevida a la vez, su lengua chocó contra sus labios abriéndose paso para encontrarse con una lengua juguetona en el interior del cantante. Ambos dejaron que sus amigas disfrutaran del contacto, sabor y movimientos de la otra, rozándose con las paredes de la boca de Jongdae, provocando chasquidos sabrosos llenos de un placer inigualable.

Las manos del director dejaron los hombros de Jongdae para bajar por su cuerpo en perfecta coordinación, deseando ambos que la camisa del cantante no existiese, el calor estaba elevándose en aquella sala, los dedos de Junmyeon eran como pequeñas llamas prendidas que marcaban la piel de Jongdae con sumo cuidado, dejando que el chico disfrutase de unas caricias antes desconocidas. Pero aquel viaje travieso no paró allí, Junmyeon decidió abandonar los labios rosados e hinchados de Jongdae por el placentero ataque para dedicarle algo de esos secretos y pensamientos escondidos a su cuello, deslizando la lengua desde el comienzo de su mandíbula recorriéndola de un lado al otro, arrancándole pequeños gemidos al cantante que deseaba más.

Un escalofrío lleno de una carga inigualable de placer hizo que Jongdae cayese rendido, podía haberle hecho cualquier cosa, besarle infinitas veces los labios, devorarle los pezones o incluso torturárselos, pero un simple, lento y claro lametazo en su nuez hizo que el cantante se derritiese en los brazos de Junmyeon.

—Ah… Junmyeon —gimió Jongdae antes de agarrarse a la esquina de la mesa evitando así no resbalarse.

Pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Junmyeon empujó los muslos de Jongdae haciendo que el joven se quedase sentado sobre la mesa, separándose de su piel lentamente y mirándole a los ojos. La mirada de Junmyeon decía más que cualquier palabra, hablaba de pasión, de lujuria y de deseo, narraba todo lo que vendría después y lo que necesitaban ahora. Mientras se observaban el mayor desabrochó la camisa de Jongdae dejando su pecho al descubierto, lo acarició suavemente, provocando que el cantante soltase algunos suspiros que escondían esos gemidos de placer que Junmyeon estaba deseando oír.

El joven director no se paró ahí, necesitaba más, y no tenía tiempo. Pronto cerrarían las puertas del local y no sería buena idea quedarse encerrados toda la noche. Con suma sutileza bajó la camisa del menor dejándola en la posición perfecta para que sus brazos quedasen totalmente inmovilizados. Jongdae intentó soltarse pero éste no le dejó, haciéndoselo saber con un beso brusco, donde sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse y en el que los dientes perfectos y blancos de Junmyeon marcaron los traviesos labios de felino de Jongdae.

Inmovilizado y a merced del mayor, Junmyeon continuó con sus deseos, con rapidez y para sorpresa de Jongdae desabrochó sus pantalones bajándoselos hasta los tobillos, el joven ahogó un gemido y protestó ante lo injusto que le resultaba estar atado en aquella situación.

—Jongdae… Hoy disfrutarás de Junmyeon como pocos lo han hecho —sonrió el mayor—. Hoy gemirás mi nombre y cuando acabe la noche desearás tener más —le susurró Junmyeon al oído mientras le masajeaba el miembro por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos, provocando que ésta se mojase por la enorme excitación que sentía.

—Hazlo… igual eres tú el que necesitará más de mí —añadió seguro de sí mismo Jongdae. Sabía que si Junmyeon había estado esperando aquello durante todo ese tiempo es que el mayor lo deseaba, y no iba a ponérselo fácil, no iba a dejarse vencer tan pronto.

Ambos chicos volvieron a unirse en un beso violento, donde sus lenguas se mezclaron tanto fuera como dentro de las cavidades de cada uno. Sus sabores se mezclaron y sus salivas resbalaron por las comisuras de sus labios, dispuestas a crearles una imagen todavía más atrevida. La mano de Junmyeon era fuerte y rápida, el miembro de Jongdae palpitaba bajo la tela de su ropa interior, deseando que aquella pequeña barrera empapada de su pre-esencia desapareciese. Jongdae sabía que el joven director no lo haría, no sacaría del medio la ropa interior hasta que él se lo pidiese, pero el cantante tenía una manera de hacerlo en la que no fuese él el suplicante.

—Ah… Junmyeon, notas como late —comenzó a decir entre jadeos Jongdae, apartándose de los sabrosos labios del mayor—. Está deseosa de ti —confesó mientras se lamía los labios—. El pequeño Chen quiere probar los labios de Junmyeon, hazlo, devóralo —dijo tajantemente clavando su mirada traviesa en los ojos del director—. Cómete mi polla.

Junmyeon sonrió y se relamió, sin dudarlo descubrió el miembro de Jongdae, provocando que el menor soltase un gemido de alivio al notar su virilidad liberada. Pero el director no fue rápido, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los muslos fuertes y musculosos de Jongdae, separándolos, lamiéndolos también, incluso mordiéndolos suavemente, creando que el calor interno de Jongdae fuese todavía mayor.

La visión que Junmyeon tenía frente a él era un excelente paisaje sensual, Jongdae repleto de excitación con su miembro palpitando deseando que lo liberasen, el menor jadeando moviendo las caderas esperando a por su premio, su final. El joven director no esperó más, se relamió los labios antes de sujetar con sumo cuidado la extremidad de Jongdae para después lamerla suavemente desde la base hasta la punta y rápidamente apresarla entre sus labios. Para Jongdae todo comenzaba a resultarle confuso, su cuerpo reaccionó solo al primer contacto y el gemido ronco salió de su garganta como si lo arrancasen.

El director era bueno, demasiado bueno, lamía, sorbía, mordía suavemente y jugaba con su lengua en aquellos puntos concretos en los que Jongdae sólo podía revolverse y gemir, luchando por no mover demasiado las caderas. Intentó soltarse del agarré de su propia camisa pero le fue inútil, Junmyeon conocía muy bien la manera de atarlo para que no se soltase, le dolían los brazos, estaba demasiado mareado, su corazón latía rápidamente, y su órgano sexual iba a estallar. Jongdae gemía alto, sin poder evitarlo, jadeaba y suplicaba por más, en su interior deseaba poder agarrar del pelo a Junmyeon y guiarlo a su antojo, obligarle a tragarse su miembro al completo y derramarse en su boca, regalándole su esencia. Pero en vez de aquello, estaba recostado sobre la mesa, revolviéndose de placer, y luchando por no suplicarle a Junmyeon que le obligase a terminar. Sus caderas se movían a la vez que el mayor le regalaba lametazos y succiones. Ambos sabían que el final estaba cerca, los músculos de Jongdae comenzaba a contraerse y a temblar de manera involuntaria.

Calor, mucho calor fue lo que sintió Jongdae cuando Junmyeon logró que el final llegase, sintió como si algo estallase en su interior, para después llegar a una paz inigualable tras regar la boca de Junmyeon de su esencia. El mayor se separó de él, relamiéndose, tragándose el sabor de Jongdae, ayudándole a levantarse a pesar de estar todavía mareado y desorientado.

—Deberías vestirte —le advirtió soltándole los brazos—. No creo que mi padre tarde en llegar.

Jongdae respiraba con dificultad pero el aviso de Junmyeon lo puso en alerta, con torpeza y algo nervioso comenzó a vestirse, intentando ocultar lo máximo posible todo lo que sucedió en la habitación. Junmyeon rió travieso guardando los papeles arrugados y que estaban esparcidos por el suelo en las carpetas.

—Espero que te haya gustado el ensayo privado, Jongdae —añadió antes de abrir la puerta y salir hacia el pasillo saludando a su padre que había ido a recogerle.

Los días siguientes a lo sucedido aquella noche Jongdae no podía creerse que hubiese hecho aquello con Junmyeon, recordarlo le ponía nervioso y volvía a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo, un calor que solamente podía desahogar planeando un nuevo momento junto al joven director. En su mente se había imaginado mil y una situaciones en las que el cantante le demostraba lo que era capaz de hacer, dejándole más que satisfecho y a la vez sorprendido, pero en la vida real no le resultaba tan fácil.

Junmyeon dejó de pasarse por el instituto y en los ensayos casi no le prestaba atención, la comunicación se había vuelto fría e incluso podría decirse que apenas existía. Jongdae había intentado hablarle a través del teléfono móvil pero ni así conseguía más que simples «sí» o «vale, estupendo.» Jongdae quería preguntarle el porqué de aquel cambio tan repentino, pero en vez de hacerlo decidió que sería mejor planear un nuevo encuentro como aquel, hablar cara a cara, hablar con el verdadero Kim Junmyeon como lo había hecho la primera vez.  
Todavía tardó unas semanas en encontrar el momento perfecto, y este fue el día antes del concurso de coros anual. Junmyeon exigía a todos los miembros que trabajasen más duro en sus casas ya que lamentablemente muchos de ellos no podían hacer los ensayos extras que hacían los más afortunados, Jongdae fue rápido y en la última clase se adelantó frente al resto y en voz alta y clara le pidió un ensayo extra con él a solas. Ser el cantante principal y tener poco tiempo entre los exámenes finales y demás actividades era la excusa perfecta para volver a quedarse a solas con el joven director.

Esa tarde las prácticas fueron en el interior del templo, Junmyeon les dijo que debían de acoplarse a la acústica del lugar, que sus voces no podían sonar bruscas ante el eco que aquella enorme edificación les proporcionaba. Por fortuna todos acabaron satisfechos, Baekhyun no tardó en recoger y salir corriendo seguido de Yixing que parecía que había quedado con alguien, Chanyeol todavía se quedó un poco, ofreciéndole a Jongdae ayuda, que éste rechazó con total educación, no quería que el guitarrista se quedase más tiempo, ya que todos los demás se había ido y Junmyeon volvería en seguida para su práctica privada.

Antes de irse Chanyeol sonrió con picardía y le guiñó el ojo susurrándole un “recuerda que el Señor está en todos lados.” Jongdae rió nervioso, el chico de orejas grandes conocía las intenciones que tenía desde el principio, y parecía como si quisiese evitar algo. Aún así el cantante insistió y al final Chanyeol abandonó la iglesia con la guitarra al hombro.

Jongdae suspiró y se sentó en el primer banco frente al altar, observando el enorme retablo que subía hasta el techo. Su corazón se encogió por un momento cuando sintió como si todos aquellos ojos de las figuras de piedra y madera tallada le observasen, como si supiesen todo lo que iba a suceder. Apretó fuerte las manos contra el asiento y se tensó cuando la gran puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a Junmyeon.

—¿Listo para el ensayo? —añadió el director colocando la libreta de partituras sobre el altar.

—¿Vamos a ensayar ahí? —preguntó curioso Jongdae levantándose del banco y acercándose hacia él.

—¿Te molesta? —rió Junmyeon mientras entrecerraba los ojos travieso—. Este sitio tiene la mejor acústica de toda la iglesia, quiero escuchar tu voz atravesar todas las paredes y volver hacia mí como si fuesen flechas.

Jongdae negó con la cabeza y rió ante el comentario tan cursi que había soltado Junmyeon, una vez cerca de él su piel comenzaba a erizarse debido al recuerdo de la última vez que ambos habían estado solos. El cantante no esperó a que Junmyeon rompiese el silencio que se había creado, respiró hondo y habló.

—En absoluto, de hecho creo que es un buen lugar, os deleitaré a ti y a nuestro Dios —anunció Jongdae aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

—Pues adelante, déjame oír tu voz —sonrió divertido Junmyeon—. Comienza con El pescador.

Jongdae cogió aire y dejó que las sílabas entonadas a la perfección saliesen de sus labios, sintiendo la música, dejando que toda ella le llenase, abrazase e hiciese que mágicamente ese estúpido nerviosismo que se había creado en su interior se esfumase en la segunda frase de la primera estrofa. Junmyeon sonreía y dejaba que el cantante siguiese cantando sin ninguna indicación apoyado sobre la fría piedra del altar, disfrutando como nunca de un concierto privado por la maravillosa voz de Jongdae.

—Mentiroso —murmuró Junmyeon cuando Jongdae terminó la canción—. No necesitas prácticas extras. ¿Por qué querías quedarte a solas conmigo Kim Jongdae? —le preguntó seriamente esperando a que el más joven hablase.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y me lo preguntas? —Jongdae elevó un poco la voz caminando hasta encararse con Junmyeon—. Desde la última noche que nos vimos has pasado de mí como si no existiese, incluso estando todos juntos —le confesó mientras le golpeaba con un dedo en el pecho  
— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Junmyeon? Explícamelo porque yo no lo entiendo.

—Es muy sencillo, Jongdae —suspiró Junmyeon girándose y cerrando la libreta de partituras—. No te prestaba atención porque la próxima vez que nos viésemos nada nos podría impedir que sucediese.

Jongdae sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabía a qué se refería Junmyeon, en parte le llenaba de orgullo aquella confesión porque le hacía entender que dentro del joven director había una parte que temía que las cosas se descontrolasen. Y eso al joven cantante le gustaba, porque estaba casi seguro que la encontraría y haría que perdiese el control, allí, en ese momento.

El cantante se acercó sin dudarlo hacia Junmyeon clavando su mirada en los ojos del director y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, dejó que éste le colocase las manos en las caderas y esperó unos segundos a escasos centímetros de sus labios para que supiese la angustia que había vivido todas aquellas semanas. Jongdae había conseguido por fin lo que quería, estaba asustado, porque nunca antes había hecho aquello, su Dios estaría ahora mismo mirándole y juzgándole y esa era una de las razones que más le obligaba a continuar. Junmyeon no se frenó, sino que agarró fuerte los duros glúteos de Jongdae con ambos manos y los apretó con fuerza mientras que el cantante le devoraba los labios con pasión, dejando que todo lo contenido aquellos días saliese por fin.

Sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar y deseosas de volver a revivir el sabor del otro comenzaron su danza, entrelazándose, escondiéndose en la cavidad contraria o incluso rozándose con los dientes provocando unos pequeños escalofríos que les erizó la piel. Las manos del director continuaban con su masaje que con un escaso cuidado se transformó en una pequeña y placentera tortura, las yemas de los dedos de Junmyeon se clavaban en el trasero de Jongdae que intentaba permanecer impasible, ocultando que aquellos pícaros pellizcos le gustaban.

Jongdae dudaba como continuar, los labios ya le ardían a causa de los besos descontrolados y locos que ambos se habían regalado. Chen nunca había besado a nadie pero con el director era diferente, le besaba como si aquello lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces, con una experiencia única que lo dejaba pasmado ante la posibilidad de que aquella sensación aumentase. Sin darse cuenta las manos del cantante se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Junmyeon, saltándose la tela de su polo y rozando su vientre, que para sorpresa del joven beato era duro, fuerte y suave, sus dedos volaron por la superficie de su abdomen y pecho, acariciando sin apenas tocarlo el cuerpo del mayor.

El ambiente comenzaba a caldearse aunque el templo fuese un lugar frío, Junmyeon se quitó el polo arrojándolo a los pies del sagrario. Jongdae se quedó quieto por un segundo, el cuerpo del director era perfecto, parecía un ángel bajado del mismísimo cielo entregado por Dios para satisfacerle, su piel blanca brillaba a causa de la iluminación, su pecho algo marcado subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración agitada, era sexy muy sexy y necesitaba que fuera suyo.

Jongdae comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa pero antes de que terminase Junmyeon tiró de ella haciendo que los últimos botones saltasen hacia el suelo de mármol. El cantante intentó quejarse pero no pudo hacerlo porque los labios del director volvían a estar sobre los suyos, impidiéndole hacer algo más que no fuese devorarse mutuamente, pero Junmyeon actuó rápido robándole la corbata. Jongdae intentó quitársela pero ante aquello el mayor rió divertido.

—Vamos Jongdae, los dos sabemos que has venido a esto —murmuró Junmyeon en el oído del cantante colocándose a su espalda, mientras le llevaba las manos hacia atrás y se las ataba con la corbata—. Hoy no será rápido, tenemos todo el tiempo que deseemos.

—Junmyeon-ssi… ah… —protestó Jongdae intentando soltarse del agarre—. No es necesario esto, yo…

—Shh… —le ordenó callar Junmyeon volviendo a colocarse delante de él y colocándole un par de dedos en los labios—. Claro que lo es, hoy chico inocente llegarás al cielo sin haber logrado un milagro —continuó hablando el director del coro mientras bajaba por el cuello y pecho de Jongdae hasta pararse en el agarre de su pantalón.

Junmyeon se separó ligeramente de Jongdae clavando su mirada en la de éste, esperando a que el chico protestase, sonriendo travieso y seguro de que aquello iba a ser demasiado atrevido, pero se sorprendió cuando, en vez de escuchar una súplica, o un perdón Jongdae contestó con lo menos inesperado.

—Hablas demasiado Junmyeon-ssi, acabaré aburriéndome —añadió fingiendo un bostezo—. No necesito palabras sino actos —le retó el joven cantante mientras se apoyaba en el altar.

Sin avisar y cogiendo por sorpresa a Jongdae, Junmyeon agarró al cantante por las caderas y lo elevó sentándolo sobre el altar, tirando copas, candelabros y demás objetos por el suelo creando un estruendoso ruido. Jongdae se revolvió entre asustado por si alguien entraba en el templo debido al escándalo que el director ocasionó y a la sorpresa de verse recostado sobre el altar de piedra de su iglesia. Las manos del mayor no dudaron ni un segundo y despojaron a Jongdae de su pantalón y calzado dejándolo únicamente con la ropa interior.

Junmyeon se tomó su tiempo antes de hacer nada, subió al altar y se mantuvo arrodillado frente al cantante y lo observaba algo acalorado a pesar de que su piel estaba erizaba debido al frío de la piedra. La mirada del director era profunda y penetrante, llena de sucias intenciones que a Jongdae le provocaban, quería probarlo todo, saborear al verdadero Junmyeon desde que los chicos se lo habían comentado.  
Jongdae iba a hablar pero antes de que lo hiciera Junmyeon se apresuró usando una de las pequeñas servilletas de seda que adornaban junto al mantel para taparle la boca y que así no pudiese hablar, simplemente gemir. A continuación el mayor deslizó los dedos por el pecho del menor y subía y bajaba acelerado, parándose en uno de sus pezones para rozarlo suavemente y con mucho cuidado con las uñas. La sensación de impotencia junto a los pequeños escalofríos que sentía hacía que Jongdae no dejase de revolverse sobre la mesa.

—Ya basta —añadió Junmyeon colocándose sobre el cantante, dejando cada una de sus piernas a un lado de él—. Si no te estás quieto no lo disfrutarás como debes.

Y una vez más los labios del mayor apresaron la boca felina de Jongdae entre los suyos después de quitarle la servilleta, se mantuvo constante en ese beso violento, arrancándole más que un gemido, respirando sobre sus labios y lamiéndole la saliva que se deslizaba por una de sus comisuras, para después volverle a besar y crear sensuales chasquidos que hacían que el cuerpo de Jongdae se acelerara. Junmyeon no se detuvo en sólo besos y caricias, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sobre la entrepierna ya despierta del cantante, que gimió alto ya que la tela de su ropa interior rozaba su glande de una manera un tanto torturadora. Abandonando ya los labios castigados y rojizos de Jongdae, Junmyeon decidió que el cuello sería el próximo destino, primero deslizó su lengua por él, dibujando la forma de esa maldita nuez de Adam que le había vuelto loco desde la primera vez que la había visto. Jongdae suspiraba y de manera instantánea su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin que él pudiese hacer nada, provocando que ambas entrepiernas se rozasen a través de la tela.

—Es realmente placentero que el Señor nos vea en nuestra manera más natural —susurró Junmyeon en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y apretar su cadera contra él—. Disfruta Jongdae, deja que nuestro Dios vea lo que realmente nos hace feliz.

Las palabras de Junmyeon provocaron un sentimiento de culpa en el interior de Jongdae pero que a su vez lo excitaban más, estaba siendo un pecador. Nunca antes se había saltado las normas de esa manera, allí sobre el altar, ante los ojos de Dios estaba disfrutando de cómo un hombre se apoderaba de él y en su interior sólo pensaba en la manera de hacerlo suyo. Un punzante dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Junmyeon le había mordido, la piel le latía en la curvatura del cuello, el director había decidido que las clavículas del cantante eran deliciosas y qué mejor manera de probarlo que dándole un mordisco.

—Joder… Junmyeon… —gimió Jongdae—. Ahora quedará marca.

—Y te preocupas de esa marca, Jongdae —rió travieso Junmyeon acelerando el movimiento de su cadera contra la del cantante—. Será mejor que esperes al final para las reclamaciones.

El director volvió al ataque esta vez saboreando toda la piel del pecho, rodeando los pezones y acariciándoselos intercalando su lengua con las yemas de los dedos, cuando Jongdae gimió alto moviendo todavía más las caderas, Junmyeon le profirió un mordisco en el costado que a continuación lamió. Jongdae levantó las piernas creando una posición más cercana con el cuerpo de Junmyeon, el cual continuaba frotándose contra él, mientras jugaba con su cuerpo, lamiéndolo mordisqueándolo y chupándolo.

—Uhm… Jongdae-ssi estás demasiado cachondo —confirmó Junmyeon levantándose sobre él—. Creo que va siendo hora de continuar con el juego en otro nivel.

Jongdae le miró entre suplicante y excitado, estaba deseando que Junmyeon decidiese continuar, si no estuviera atado en ese momento no hubiese dudado en saltar sobre el director para enseñarle un poco de lo que Jongdae esconde, pero lo estaba y por segunda vez estaba a merced del director. Junmyeon bajó del altar sonriendo travieso dejando al cantante en el peor momento, su miembro latía excitado bajo la tela del calzoncillo que ya le resultaba molesto cada vez que en un simple movimiento le rozaba la punta ya húmeda. Jongdae se giró intentando encontrar a Junmyeon pero desde ahí arriba no podía ver apenas nada. El miedo comenzó a atacarle cuando por su mente viajó la idea de que el director le había dejado solo. Intentó levantarse pero la voz del mayor en la lejanía lo tranquilizó.

—No te muevas, no te preocupes estoy aquí —rió divertido Junmyeon arrodillado frente a su bandolera, sacando de ella algo que Jongdae no pudo ver—. Te dije que la próxima vez terminaría con todo, y al parecer tu también lo deseas —comenzó a hablar Junmyeon mientras volvía a acercarse al altar—. Así que ahora Jongdae vamos a follar, a follar como nunca lo has hecho —le susurró al oído mientras con la mano que no sujetaba nada le bajaba la ropa interior dejándole totalmente desnudo.

—Déjate de tanta palabrería Junmyeon —gimió aliviado Jongdae al notar su erección libre de cualquier tela—. Y dame lo que dices que tienes oculto.

El mayor soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del cantante y dejó el objeto que tenía en el suelo para quitarse la ropa. Jongdae maldecía estar atado, ver como Junmyeon se desnudaba y no poder acariciarse para aumentar el placer que aquella escena le provocaba era una tortura, mucho más cuando su extremidad latía deseosa de más. El mayor volvió a subirse al altar y miró a Jongdae de manera pícara colocándole al lado del rostro un bote de lubricante.

—Disfruta del espectáculo Jongdae, será una escena privada sólo para ti —añadió Junmyeon antes de abrir el bote y echarse una enorme cantidad en la mano, para después sentarse con las piernas abiertas hacia Jongdae regalándole la visión más provocadora y sucia que el menor había visto jamás.

El miembro de Junmyeon era grande y rugoso, palpitaba igual que el del Jongdae, pero no estaba húmedo, todavía no había llegado a ese punto en el que uno no puede parar. Pero Junmyeon se ocupó de ello, colocó su mano izquierda de sujeción y elevando un poco la cadera comenzó a acariciar su entrada con los dedos empapados por el lubricante. El menor no podía creerse lo que estaba observando, Junmyeon introdujo uno de sus dedos suavemente en su entrada ya lubricada y no dudó en regalarse placer. Los gemidos algo suaves del director comenzaron a oírse de manera regular torturando a Jongdae que intentaba zafarse del agarre de su propia corbata. Los movimientos penetrantes y circulares continuaron, mientras que Junmyeon añadió otro dedo a su jueguecito.

—Ah… Jongdae puedes verlo, puedes ver cómo estoy por tu culpa —gimió Junmyeon mientras abría sus dedos con un movimiento de tijera en su interior—. Ah… quiero que cuando entres en mí llegues al paraíso, quiero que cuando estemos follando escuches cómo gimo tu nombre, que desees que esto no termine… ah… —jadeó moviendo inconscientemente la cadera—. ¿Estás preparado para follarme Jongdae-ssi?

—Junmyeon… Dios no lo atrases más, por favor —suplicó Jongdae desesperado—. Necesito follarte, déjame joderte por favor.  
Junmyeon sacó los dedos de su interior y gateó suavemente hasta colocarse sobre las caderas del cantante, agarró con cuidado el miembro de Jongdae colocándoselo en su entrada, ejerciendo presión hacia abajo para sentarse sobre él y que entrase sin ninguna dificultad. Los labios del mayor se abrieron en un gemido prolongado, Jongdae a pesar de lo que Junmyeon no lo sospechaba poseía una buena herramienta y el director se apretó al notar como en aquella posición y sin apenas moverse podía notar como casi le rozaba su punto sensible.

Dejando a un lado cualquier acto puritano, Junmyeon comenzó a moverse sobre el cantante, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Las caderas de ambos muchachos no tardaron en sincronizarse creando una perfecta coreografía, en aquel momento estaban disfrutando de una situación sucia, impura y sacrílega pero les entusiasmaba. La sangre viajaba por todas las zonas de su cuerpo a gran velocidad, el corazón les bombeaba como si fuese una locomotora y sus genitales estaban duros, deseosos de explotar. Jongdae jadeaba mientras que Junmyeon cabalgaba encima de sus caderas arrancándole gemidos desde lo más hondo de su ser. El cuerpo del menor comenzaba a descontrolarse, todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban sin una orden concreta, su lengua saboreaba una y otra vez los labios resecos y sus caderas se movían fervientemente contra la entrada de Junmyeon, el cual jadeaba locamente, arañándole el pecho algo descontrolado.

—Ah… vamos Jongdae, vamos clávamela muy hondo —suplicó el director del coro mientras apretaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo revolviéndose cada vez que en una de esas estocadas el menor golpeaba su zona sensible—. No te detengas ahora, dámelo todo, dáselo todo a tu Hyung.

Jongdae obedeció las súplicas del mayor y aceleró las embestidas, su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo, su respiración y los gemidos de ambos sonaban en todo el templo creando una sensación todavía más sucia a ese acto. Le dolían los brazos de estar en esa posición, y todo su cuerpo le avisaba de que estaba llegando al final, sus músculos temblaron y entonces lo notó, aquella sensación explosiva, ese momento de pérdida total de la noción y luego una paz inimaginable, un bienestar absoluto.

Jongdae se había derramado en el interior de Junmyeon, que respiraba jadeante moviendo despacio la cadera hasta parar completamente. Sonrió y le acarició la cara, inclinándose para robarle un beso. Lentamente se levantó provocando que Jongdae saliese de su interior lo que consiguió que el menor gimiese de nuevo, le miró pícaramente y llevó una de sus manos hacia su trasero.

—Vaya parece que te has descargado dentro de mí de una manera increíble —sonrió y volvió a besarle—. Continuaré yo con el juego mientras descansas un poco —le avisó recogiendo un poco del semen de Jongdae de su entrada y mostrándoselo de manera traviesa.  
Jongdae no entendió muy bien las palabras de Junmyeon pero no tardó en comprender lo que quería decir cuando sintió como el mayor le abría las piernas y comenzaba a besarle suavemente los muslos, bajando hacia su entrada regalándole lametones rápidos y mordiscos perfectos, que conseguían volver a despertar el calor de su cuerpo.

—Ah… Junmyeon… por favor —gimió el menor—. Me duelen los brazos… —explicó intentando ver si así conseguía algo de clemencia de su director.

—Está bien Jongdae, déjamelo a mí —con cuidado levantó al cantante girándolo y obligándole a colocarse a cuatro patas, con el trasero alzado y la cara apoyada contra la fría piedra del altar.  
Jongdae intentó luchar ante esa postura tan vergonzosa, pero para sorpresa de él no sólo la colocación iba a ser algo nuevo, notó como se deslizaba sobre sus ojos algo suave y delicado, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando comprobó que era la estola del traje del sacerdote.  
Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aquello era algo único, esa situación sólo la viviría una vez y en ese instante Jongdae decidió dejarse llevar por los actos y pensamientos impuros a los que Junmyeon le estaba invitando. Para sorpresa del mayor el cantante levantó un poco más el culo y gimió suave abriéndose de piernas, su cara apoyada de nuevo contra la mesa creaba el ángulo perfecto para la visión más excitante que Junmyeon pudiese haber imaginado, pero para Jongdae aquello era muy vergonzoso a la vez que jodidamente excitante. La estola le acariciaba la cara y ahora le impedía la visión aumentando todavía más sus otros sentidos, provocando que notase la respiración de Junmyeon como un cántico sagrado, las caricias tan malditamente provocativas como si fuesen la manzana que Eva mordió, y la mezcla de todo aquello creaba en su mente ese cóctel increíble de alucinantes y excitantes experiencias que lo dejaban en un completo descontrol.

—Vamos Junmyeon, fóllame, tócame o hazme lo que quieras pero hazlo ahora —gimió suplicante Jongdae, dejando clara la necesidad que tenía de que continuase con su juego.

El mayor no le defraudó y comenzó a acariciarle, pero no con sus manos, algo suave le rozaba el cuerpo, parecía algo inanimado y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Junmyeon se había hecho con los atuendos del sacerdote por completo y lo que paseaba por su cuerpo era el cíngulo, ese cordón que se ata en la cintura para sujetar la vestimenta. Se tensó algo nervioso, sabía lo que iba a suceder y su cuerpo lo ansiaba, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por esperar con tanta desesperación aquel acto.  
Y al fin sucedió Junmyeon levantó el cordón y golpeó los glúteos de Jongdae suavemente arrancándole un gemido agudo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Aquella acción se repitió numerosas veces más, sin dilación, provocando que el menor moviese las caderas ansiando algo más, necesitando que su director le entregase todo al completo.

—Ah… por favor Junmyeon, te lo ruego —gimió Jongdae excitado—. Fóllame.

Junmyeon sonrió poderoso dejando a un lado el cíngulo y cogiendo el bote de lubricante, lo agitó suavemente mientras besaba la espalda y los muslos de Jongdae, arrancándole más gemidos suplicantes.

—Ábrete más —le ordenó mientras abría la tapa del bote y la dejaba a un lado—. Quiero ver perfectamente tu entrada.

Jongdae hizo lo que le ordenó inclinándose todo lo posible en esa frustrante pero jodidamente sensual postura dejando que se escapase un suspiro de sus labios. No pudo evitar un gemido de protesta cuando el helado lubricante se derramó en su interior y alrededores, a lo que  
Junmyeon se apresuró a lamer y esparcir para que no se desperdiciara nada en absoluto. No pudo prepararse para lo de a continuación cuando sintió como uno de los rápidos y expertos dedos de Junmyeon se apoderaron de su interior, creando aquella sensación mágica que antes sólo había experimentado por él mismo. Sus movimientos eran torpes pero guiados por el mayor conseguían que de su garganta saliesen cada vez gemidos más agudos. Ya tenía tres de las falanges en su interior, sumergiéndose, cerrándose y abriéndose dejándolo completamente a la merced de Junmyeon cuando todo se esfumó.

—Ah… no te detengas —protestó Jongdae agitando suavemente las caderas hacia los lados.

—Shh… Cállate, o te quedarás sin lo mejor — murmuró Junmyeon colocándose tras él, agarrándole de las caderas y penetrándole de una sola estocada.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del menor, aquel gemido superó a todos los habidos aquella noche, el miembro de Junmyeon en su interior no se comparaba a ninguna de las anteriores sensaciones. Sin apenas recuperarse de aquella intrusión el director comenzó a moverse, clavándole lo más profundo que podía su virilidad, consiguiendo que el travieso cantante del coro le siguiese en aquella coreografía. Cada vez que Junmyeon rozaba el punto g de Jongdae éste se contraía notando como la polla de Junmyeon latía en su interior.

—Dios, Jongdae eres tan estrecho —gimió Junmyeon dándole una cachetada—. Vamos apriétate más para mí.

El menor hizo lo que Junmyeon le ordenaba contrayendo todo su cuerpo y gimiendo de placer al notar como la extremidad del director se introducía hasta lo más hondo de su ser. De nuevo sentía que iba llegar al final, pero además de las convulsiones incontroladas de sus músculos esta vez notaba como el cuerpo de Junmyeon también comenzaba a temblar por sí sólo, mientras le arrancaba gemidos roncos de placer. En pocos segundos ambos muchachos se derramaron, el mayor en el interior de Jongdae y éste sobre el mantel del altar.  
Junmyeon desató con cuidado a Jongdae, el cual movió los brazos con dificultad puesto que el agarrotamiento de los músculos era mayor de lo que había creído. Entre los dos y después de vestirse recogieron todo lo desordenado. Antes de que Junmyeon se fuera se acercó a Jongdae sonriendo de esa manera tierna que lo caracterizaba.

—Ha estado genial —afirmó pasándole un brazo por la cintura y regalándole un beso en el cuello—. Lo repetiremos, ¿te llamaré de acuerdo?

Jongdae asintió y soltó una risilla floja.

—Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras, pero no aquí —añadió algo cortado mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso—. Creo que esta confesión me resultaba difícil de explicar.

—Pues no lo hagas —le espetó Junmyeon guiñándole un ojo—. Dejemos que sea el de arriba el que nos juzgue, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó con una sonrisa tierna que encogió el corazón de Jongdae.

—Estupendo, pero que sepas que me has convertido en un pecador —bromeó Jongdae antes de coger su bandolera del suelo.

—Todavía no lo has visto todo, Jongdae —rió Junmyeon cerrando la puerta tras él después de que el menor saliese—. Espero que en la lavandería no hagan muchas preguntas.

—Sí las hacen no respondas, se te da demasiado bien hacerte el niño bueno —bromeó Jongdae parándose en el cruce de la calle—. En fin, nos vemos otro día Junmyeon.

—Por supuesto, recuerda que ahora eres mío —afirmó sonriente el director del coro.

Jongdae y Junmyeon comenzaron una relación secreta, ambos después de clase o los ensayos se regalaban placer, un placer sumergido en  
el pecado, pero para los dos nada de eso importaba. El mayor controlaba los momentos perfectos para poder dominar a Jongdae que todavía necesitaba práctica, pero después de unos meses la técnica y el aguante del menor habían mejorado considerablemente. La madre de Jongdae no sospechaba nada, cuando en alguna ocasión le había visto alguna marca el joven cantante le ponía alguna escusa estúpida a su madre que ella creía sin ninguna duda. En el coro todo iba estupendamente, Chanyeol había decidido irse, ya que sus notas habían bajado y sus padres no le permitían continuar en él, pero Baekhyun y Yixing seguían en él, y junto a Jongdae habían creado una perfecta amistad entre los tres.

Debido a la baja de uno de los músicos del coro Junmyeon se vio obligado a buscar a alguien para el puesto, hasta que Yixing recomendó a uno de sus amigos. Yifan, un chico alto, sexy y de apariencia seria se había unido al coro. Los primeros días el joven tan sólo cruzaba palabras con Yixing y Junmyeon pero poco a poco Jongdae notó como el más alto comenzaba a fijarse en él cosa que el menor apenas le dio importancia.

«Junmyeon-ssi~~~ Cuándo podré ir a tú casa?»

«Te dije que sería pronto, de hecho tengo una sorpresa para ti. ^O^»

«Pues la quiero ahora! xD»

«Ahora? …

Bueno vale!

Ven! Te estaré esperando»

Jongdae dejó el móvil sobre la cama saltando de ella lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió con la ropa de la tarde y corrió hacia la casa de Junmyeon, sabía que si tenía una sorpresa sería algo que no iba a defraudarle. Llamó al timbre numerosas veces hasta que escuchó la risa dulce de Junmyeon.

—Ya va, ya va —abrió la puerta y Jongdae le recibió con un abrazo—. Has tardado mucho.

—Lo siento, es que estaba ocupado —bromeó revolviéndole el pelo—. Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Jongdae caminó tras Junmyeon que le sujetaba la mano delicadamente apenas ejerciendo fuerza. Cuando lo llevó a la habitación el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido, en ella Yifan los esperaba. Estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada clavaba hacia ellos que acababan de entrar.

—Pero… ¿qué hace él aquí? —añadió sorprendido Jongdae mirando hacia Junmyeon sin entenderlo.

—Él, Jongdae-ssi, es la sorpresa —añadió sonriente mientras lo guiaba hacia Yifan, que se levantó para acercarse y sujetarle del mentón—. Te dije que tenía muchos secretos ocultos Jongdae, y no los has visto todos.

Jongdae se quedó helado, aquello no se lo había esperando pero en cuanto los labios de Yifan apresaron los suyos y Junmyeon comenzó a acariciarle como siempre hacía sabía que como las otras veces aquello no le iba a defraudar en absoluto.


End file.
